


No We're Not in Paradise

by SlytherinWarriorSlayer



Series: The 100 Femslash February Challenge [9]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 22:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3334352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinWarriorSlayer/pseuds/SlytherinWarriorSlayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holiday. Clarke and Lexa decide to have some time away together, but things go horribly wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No We're Not in Paradise

“We should spend some time alone, away from our people” Lexa suggested as she and Clarke lounged in bed.

“Like go on a holiday?” Clarke asked, “Where could we go?”

“We could go to the beach” Lexa suggested.

“That sounds like a great idea and we could stop in my tent so we don’t freeze to death or the fog” Clarke agreed. “Who should we leave in charge of that lot?” Clarke moved her head in the general direction of the village.

“We could leave our seconds in charge, make it a joint effort” Lexa suggested.

“When will we go?” Clarke asked.

“Today, when we can be bothered to get out of bed” Lexa answered, putting her arm behind her head.

“Well I don’t know about you, but I can’t move yet” Clarke reminded her girlfriend of five years. Lexa rolled over on her side to face Clarke, with a happy smile.

“I know what you mean, but that was a lot of fun” Lexa replied, tracing patterns on Clarke’s bare stomach. Clarke pulled Lexa in for a loving kiss. “I love you” Lexa told her when they parted.

“Ai hod you in” Clarke replied. They eventually managed to get out of bed and get dressed. They packed two bags full of supplies and attached Clarke’s tent to her bag. They went to Indra and Abby and told them what they were doing and that they were both in charge. Clarke gave her mom a hug goodbye and they saddled a horse and left.

It took a few hours to get to the beach and while they travelled they talked about everything and anything. When they got there they put up the tent close to the water, but far enough away that they were on solid ground. They took their sleeping bag and furs out of their bags and lay them out inside the tent. Lexa went to find firewood while Clarke kept guard and figured out what they would eat.

When Lexa returned with the fire wood, they built a campfire and lit it. Clarke cooked their food over the flames and they dug in. By the time they had finished eating it had grown dark. “The stars sure are pretty tonight” Clarke said looking up at the sky.

“I can see something ten times more beautiful” Lexa replied looking at Clarke. Clarke turned to Lexa to see what she was looking at and blushed when she realised Lexa had been talking about her. When Clarke let out a silent yawn, Lexa put out the flames and led her to bed. They got in the sleeping bag and put the furs over it for extra warmth. As they lay there they looked at the stars through the window in the tent.

Clarke fell asleep with her head on Lexa’s chest, a small smile on her lips. Lexa kissed the top of her head before following her into dream land. The next six days were peaceful and full of laughter and happiness while they stayed there together. Finally being able to relax and let off some steam. Leading over a thousand people took its toll on them.

On the seventh day however everything changed. Clarke’s whole world was turned upside down. They were woken up by the sound of their horse neighing in alarm. They left the tent, weapons drawn and saw four big muscular warriors in clothes and colours that Clarke didn’t recognize. “Ice warriors” Lexa mumbled, shocked. Clarke gasped at the news, what did these people want?

Lexa quickly cut their horse loose and it ran off into the trees. “Why are you here?” Lexa questioned in trigedasleng. The warriors didn’t answer her, instead they attacked. Clarke and Lexa fought back as best as they could but they were clearly outnumbered and out matched. Lexa pulled a smoke bomb out of her pocket that Jasper had made, threw it at the warriors and pulled Clarke after her into the trees.

They ran as fast as they could but the Ice warriors were following them and would most likely catch up soon. Lexa saw a cave and headed there. “Stay here I’ll lead them away. They want me not you” Lexa told Clarke.

“No! I won’t leave you” Clarke protested.

“I can’t lose you to them too” Lexa told her and Clarke knew she was talking about Costia. Clarke pulled Lexa into a short but loving kiss.

“Fine but don’t you dare get yourself killed!” Clarke warned her.

“I won’t I swear” Lexa promised and kiss Clarke one last time before she left the cave and drew the warriors away. Clarke stayed hidden in the cave for what seemed like forever and left when he couldn’t take it anymore. She headed for their camp first to see if Lexa had made it back. When she got there however she saw Lexa lying in a pool of her own blood.

Clarke ran as fast as she could to Lexa’s side and cradled her head in her arms. She checked for a pulse, which was faint and Lexa opened her eyes. “I told you not to die” Clarke cried.

“I’m sorry, I did my best” Lexa apologised.

“I knew I should have gone with you” Clarke said, rocking back and forth.

“Then you would be dying too” Lexa replied. “I couldn’t let that happen”

“What am I going to do without you?” Clarke asked.

“Be brave and live. Live for me. I’ll always be with you and I’ll always love you” Lexa answered. Clarke pressed a kiss to her forehead as tears rolled down her cheeks.

“I’ll always love you too” Clarke told her. She sat there and watched as her lover died in her arms. Clarke looked around, there was no sign of the monsters who had done this. Clarke picked Lexa up and carried her bridal style towards their village. On her way back she found their horse and put Lexa on it, then climb up after and made sure Lexa wouldn’t fall off as she rode back to the village.

“MOM! INDRA!” Clarke screamed when she made it to the village gates. They opened as she rode in, she was greeted by both women, who were shocked when they realised who the body was. Clarke climbed down and got Lexa off the horse and held her in her arms. “She’s dead” Clarke told them through her tears as she collapsed on the floor with Lexa.

“Who did this?” Indra asked angrily.

“Ice people” Clarke answered, still sobbing. Abby crouched down next to Clarke and put her hand on Clarke’s shoulder. She went to take Lexa from Clarke but she slapped her hand away and shouted, “DON’T TOUCH HER!”

“We need to take her inside” Abby told Clarke. Clarke got up, with Abby’s help, carrying Lexa and they headed to the healer’s hut. Clarke placed her on the table and moved her hair out of her face.

“She promised me she wouldn’t die” Clarke cried to her mom. Abby hugged her tight trying to comfort the sobbing younger woman. Indra, who had walked with them, took out her dagger, cut off one of Lexa’s braids and gave it to Clarke. “Thank you”

Indra left the healer’s hut to gather people to build the pyre for the commander. By now news had spread through the village and people stood in the village centre in mourning. No one dared to enter the healer’s hut, not wanting to face Clarke’s wrath. Clarke sat with Lexa and told her the story of how she met her soulmate, hoping she could hear her, wherever she may be.

When Indra entered the hut again she was holding a piece of paper in her hands. “You might want to read this” she told Clarke. Clarke took the paper from her and opened it. She saw Lexa’s familiar handwriting and read what she had wrote. The note named Clarke as second in command and for her to be the leader of their people, if she died until Lexa returned to them in a new body.

“She’s named me leader of the tree people” Clarke told them passing the note to her mom to read. Octavia entered the healer’s hut and gave Clarke a big hug.

“I’m sorry Commander” Octavia sympathised.

“Thanks and you know?” Clarke asked.

“Everyone does” Octavia answered, “and they accept it.”

“Don’t do the ceremony until I tell you” Clarke ordered Indra, who just bowed her head in acknowledgement. “I need you to help me” she told Octavia. They left the healer’s hut and went to Clarke and Lexa’s home. Clarke changed into her formal tree people clothes and sat in a chair. “Braid my hair?” she requested of Octavia. Octavia brushed out Clarke’s hair and then braided it similar to how Lexa had done it once. Clarke then put on her war paint, in the pattern her and Lexa had chosen years ago.

When Clarke and Octavia returned to the healer’s hut, people were getting ready to wrap Lexa up. “As her partner you can keep something of hers” Indra told her. Clarke picked up Lexa’s sword that had been taken off her back and strapped it on her back, took Lexa’s dagger off her and strapped it around her waist and then took the red cloth off Lexa’s armour and attached to hers.

“Give me a minute to say goodbye” Clarke told everyone in the room without looking at them and they left silently. Clarke kissed Lexa on the forehead and took her hand in hers. “I can’t believe you made me heda in that note. Did you know you would die before me? I wish you didn’t have to die, I wish you wouldn’t leave me. I know you’ll come back but we won’t be together then, I’ll be so much older than you. That is so weird to think about. I’ll always remember you how you are now Lexa and I’ll always love you. I’ll never love anyone else.” Clarke whispered to her, placed a soft kiss on her lips and wrapped the ceremonial cloth around her body.

She let the people back in and they carried her to the pyre. They put Lexa on the pyre and Clarke stood at the end of it. Indra handed her the torch and Clarke said, “Yu gonplei ste odon” loud enough for everyone to hear. Clarke lit the pyre and watched as the flames engulfed her lover’s body. She didn’t dare to cry in front of her people, they wouldn’t accept a weak leader, even at a time like this.

The tree people watched the fire burn and eventually people started to go back home. Clarke stood there, torch now extinguished, until the last ember died out. Indra, Abby, Octavia, Raven, Bellamy and Kane stayed there with Clarke, they didn’t want her to be alone. Suddenly Clarke turned and walked with purpose to the war room. Her friends followed after her, wondering what she was going to do.

Clarke found maps of the land and looked for the Ice Nation’s location. “What are you doing?” Raven asked. Clarke didn’t answer for a long time, studying the maps.

“We’re going to war” Clarke answered, still looking over the maps. Abby threw the maps on the floor.

“No we’re not” Abby told her. Clarke rounded on her mom.

“I’m commander now. You don’t tell me what to do. Now leave this room” Clarke ordered. Abby walked to the back of the room but refused to leave.

“Clarke we can’t go to war” Raven protested.

“Watch me” Clarke replied.

“Indra you can’t agree to this” Kane wondered.

Indra walked to the other side of Clarke. “I do as the commander orders”.

“Clarke we can’t go to war” Octavia tried to reason with her commander.

“I thought you would understand” Clarke accused. Octavia had been devastated when she had lost Lincoln and she knew the tree people’s ways more than the rest of the sky people, except for Clarke.

“I know. I do. But this isn’t the best option. What do you think will happen if you declare war? Loads of innocent people will lose their lives. You need time to grieve.” Octavia told her.

“Jus drein jus daun” Clarke replied.

“I agree blood must have blood, but not like this. Lexa sacrificed so much to have peace between the twelve clans. Do you really think she would want this?” Octavia questioned.

“No” Clarke admitted, “but what if it was the leader of the ice people who ordered it?”

“We’ll find out and take appropriate action, but right now you need to grieve and so do your people” Octavia insisted.

“I guess you’re right” Clarke conceded and accepted the hug Octavia offered. “Thanks”.

Clarke sighed and left the war room. Blood will have blood another day. She went home and lay on her and Lexa’s bed and cried her heart out for the loss of the love of her life.


End file.
